The Forbidden Name
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: When Cooper's family contacts him, Cooper's life instantly becomes in danger, for everyone wants him located and dead. He figures it's finally time to put an end to his past terrors. Unfortunately, someone else comes along to get in his way.
1. Chapter 1

_"I know where you hide, Cooper."_

Cooper's radio crackled to life, and stayed that way. Cooper immediately stopped what he was doing on his computer and backed up as he tried to hear through the static.

"Pardon?" As confused as he was, he didn't like what he could hear of the other individuals' voice. "Who are you?"

 _"You know who I am."_ The voice said _. "I've got your girl. You know who she is too."_

Cooper paused. It took him half a minute to realize he wasn't even breathing and struggled to take a breath through his shock. He didn't think he should respond. He thought about signing off and turning the device off completely. However, he full well knew an agent wouldn't be able to get through to him in an emergency, he chose to press forwards.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"You know what I'm talking about."_ The static began to clear. _"I also know your forbidden name."_

"That's enough." Cooper found himself raising his voice. How did this, individual, get through to his radio?

 _"I believe you also know where I'm hiding. Or you soon will."_

Cooper didn't respond for a second. He tried to wrap his head around this being and how they were able to contact him. Just now contacting him after all these years. "I don't know what you're playing with here, but you know full well she's gone. If you think I'm going to track you down to find out, you're dead wrong."

 _"Suit yourself. But you will. I know you. And you know this."_ The radio then went back to complete static. Cooper changed the frequency back to what he had before. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He wasn't prepared for his life to be put back on the line again.

He shut down his computer and the lights came back on. He knew if any word of this was spoken to any of his agents or staff, they wouldn't leave him alone on whether or not he was okay. They would worry more than focusing on their work. Cooper decided to keep everything on a low profile until he was able to figure something out or until he was able to find their location. Only one car out of the entire faculty was trustworthy enough for Cooper.

"Finn McMissile to Cooper's office. Agent McMissile to Cooper's office." Cooper spoke through the intercom. he rarely used the intercom. It was only used for emergencies, such as issuing a possible lockdown or for the agents to gather somewhere. In this case, for Cooper's well being, it was an emergency.

A minute passed and Finn was in the doorway of Cooper's office. Finn realized it was an emergency. Cooper issued him closer and he shut the door behind.

"I'm going to be straight with you, Finn." Cooper said, flatly. "A minute ago, I believe a member of my family contacted me over radio."

Finn looked at him in disbelief. "Your family?"

"Yes. They mentioned knowing where I 'hide', and that they have my girl. Which I have no idea how. She died."

"That is very strange." Finn looked off to the side. "Is there any chance they are talking about someone else you know?"

"No. I had no one in my life other than her. I can't think of anyone else they could be speaking about."

"You know I'll stay by your side no matter what." Finn said, trying to reassure him a little.

"Yes, I know Finn. However, I cannot take things lightly now as I have done. I have to be wary of everything, especially at home."

"If you need, you can always stay with me for a few nights." Finn offered. "I have a guest bedroom and I am definitely no where near where you live."

"Thank you, Finn. I'll see how everything goes until tonight. I'd hate to bring danger to you though."

"Nonsense. What would your family want with me? I assure you, I will be fine."

The hesitation and look on the Cadillac's face told Finn he was still worried. It also reminded Finn of the unspoken rules of relationships Cooper bided by religiously. Even friends, can be carnapped and used against you.

"Listen, Cooper. Please do not worry. They most likely are trying to get to you. They want you to worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, as long as we keep track of our surroundings."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I overthink things too often." Cooper took a breath and looked off to the side. Finn had a great way with words.

"With you, Cooper, sometimes it leads to good." Finn smiled. "Don't worry, it will be fine. As I said, I believe they are trying to get into your head."

* * *

The closer the evening came, the more that blue CTS dreaded going home. He had heard nothing more on his radio that day, but he couldn't stop thinking that they knew where he lived. He thought about getting a hotel room for the night when Finn stopped by his office.

"Everything alright so far?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn." Cooper sighed. "I'm still debating with myself."

"As I've said, you're welcome to stay with me."

"I know, however, I think I will try to head home. See how it is. Maybe I can figure out where they are."

Finn knew Cooper was stubborn when it came to putting his life in front of others'. "If you need me, you know what to do." Finn said. "Good luck, Cooper."

Cooper smiled a little as the Faultless disappeared from his doorway. It almost seemed as if Finn was giving him a mission this time.

* * *

I'm taking different ideas for how to continue 'Sailing Past Expectations'. So far, all I have is that they are headed to Greenland. I have the ending in mind but it's getting to the scene I have in mind. Heck, they could be attacked by a Megalodon. I just need ideas to boost my block back into gear


	2. Chapter 2

There was not one moment Cooper wasn't looking around his surroundings when heading home that night. He knew his family was smart, and they knew what they were doing if they were trying to kill him. Cooper was determined to outsmart them.

Once inside, he went straight for his outside cameras and monitors. He had hidden cameras situated around every corner of his house, safety included by C.H.R.O.M.E. He had went a step ahead and had motion lights put up as well with each camera.

It was 11:00 at night. Cooper was watching his cameras on a laptop in his darkened and quiet home. He planned to stay next to the laptop all night if he had too. It would alert him when any movement was made, and Cooper knew he was a light sleeper. The silent house would have driven anyone else up a wall. Cooper was used to it. He stared at the cameras until he fell asleep.

Cooper woke from his normal alarm. The first thing he did was check the cameras to see if any of his lights had been activated. None had. It seemed to have been just a normal night. He left his laptop up with the cameras and began to get himself ready to leave, still feeling wary about going outside. Last night made him feel like he was being watched, and by each window he passed, he felt the same feeling. He didn't feel safe. He locked up his house and quickly hurried to the agency, but if he was being watched, he made sure not to show he was concerned.

"I feel like I'm being watched every minute." Cooper said. He pulled Finn aside to tell his findings from the night.

"Is it because your mind believes they are watching you?" Finn asked. "I'm not a psychologist, but something about that seems that it could happen."

"I don't know, Finn. But something makes me feel unsafe when at home. I know you have offered your home and I know you say they are trying to get into my head, but-"

"It looks like they already have gotten to you." Finn interrupted. He noticed right away Cooper's face was more strained and wary than usual. He was usually very laid back but not this time. He was the complete opposite. "I think you need to take some time and just forget this entire situation, just for a little while. Relax yourself and try not to get so worked up. If anything, stay here tonight. C.H.R.O.M.E is the safest place out of my house and yours combined."

"That might work to help me ease my mind." Cooper sighed. He did need to relax. They were just trying to get into his head and make him believe false information. He left for his office without another word and took a deep breath as he started up his computer. Perhaps doing regular maintenance work for the agency would help make his mind forget. He pulled up his email.

One new email. Unknown address.

Cooper felt as if everything he had just prepared himself to do flew right out the window. He felt his stomach drop as he clicked on the email without hesitation.

' _We have her. If you do not come to save her, she will die.'_

Oh, was Cooper confused. "She is already dead.." He muttered to himself. In no way was he going to respond back to the email. He deleted it instantly. As soon as he deleted it, another popped up by the same unknown address.

' _We know where you are. We know you are ignoring. It won't help her.'_

Cooper was becoming freaked out now for sure. He quickly looked around his office for any sign of a camera. He had a sudden thought of his clone from the past setting up a camera. (Read 'Forgotten Friendship: Retold'!) Perhaps his computer had a virus, but remembered it had an antivirus software, as all the technology in the building did. He deleted that email as well and braced himself for another. This one was delayed, but still popped up. Cooper opened it up.

' _Nothing you do will stop us. You know where we are.'_

Cooper had enough. He knew where they were. It was time to stop lying to himself. He knew where they were. He knew who they were talking about, and he knew about everyone involved. He decided to check in with four certain cars to see if possibly, they had anything to do with this situation.

* * *

"I have a few more questions for you." Cooper said, as he came upon the familiar group of Mercedes in the agency's cellar. The four looked up at him. There was a black '64 300SE, a silver '60 Roadster, a dark grey Mclaren, and a pearl white SLS AMG. A particularly high end group of cars in a cellar.

"I thought you had forgotten about us." The elder 300 said. His name is William.

"Are you coming to us finally because your family is contacting you?" The Roadster asked. Her name was Clara.

"How do you know about them?" Cooper asked. This was shocking and almost scary news to him.

"You're very observant to your family line..." The Mclaren muttered under his breath. His name was Jack.

"We're your relatives!" Noah cried out, obviously annoyed at the lack of knowledge here. He was the SLS.

Cooper hadn't moved.

"Your uncle and auntie want you dead." Clara smiled an evil smile. "And we were so close too."

"No, we're still close." William said softly. "Our turn is over. Now, it's time for Alfie and Amelia to take their shot."

Cooper didn't say one word. He turned around and his tires screeched as he sped away. He was not going to listen to this. He thought of them as liars, however, they were not lying. Cooper was in danger.

* * *

"Finn, I need your help." Cooper radioed. He was in his office, locking up everything and shutting down any equipment.

 _"What's wrong, Cooper?"_ Finn responded.

"I cannot sit on my situation any longer. I must end this."

 _"I'm on my way."_

Cooper had just left his office when Finn and Holley braked in front of him.

"Do you have your bulletproof armor equipped?" Holley asked.

"I forgot.." Cooper admitted. In times like this when he was rushed, Cooper forgot almost every time.

"Cooper, please make sure you do before we leave. We have to get Siddeley ready." Finn said. He didn't like the fact Cooper was going out on what seemed like a mission, because every time he did, he got hurt in some way. But he knew to let this situation slide and let Cooper do what he needed.

"Right. But we must act fast. I know exactly where they are." Cooper nodded and squealed away once more.

"It's not often I see Cooper going more than 10 miles an hour." Holley said.

"He is a very anxious car right now." Finn said. "We better hurry with Siddeley."

It didn't take long for Cooper to be equipped with his bulletproof metal. He looked the same, however, major areas, such as his hood and fenders, were replaced with a bulletproof material. Cooper had somewhat mentally prepared himself for facing his family after so many years. One thing he was most concerned about was his younger sister. Did she hate him? Did his parents teach her to hate him? What was she like? This was almost too much for Cooper to even think about. He hadn't seen Millie since she was 3 years old. About 17 years ago. He dreaded the fact she might have hatred for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride on Siddeley was quiet. Cooper had told Siddeley where to go and was now mentally preparing himself for coming across his family again. You may think, wow, this story is already on chapter 3 and Cooper's already facing the well anticipated boss battle with his family. Well, just bare with me. There's a whole lot more going on in this story than you think.

Cooper was silent as Sid flew in the air. Finn and Holley exchanged glances.

"Are you alright, Cooper?" Holley asked gently.

"Yes, fine." Cooper said. "I'm planning our attack." That was all he said.

A few minutes passed before Siddeley spoke into the intercom. "10 minutes until arrival."

"Thank you Siddeley." Finn called out.

"Sid, I need you to find a spot to land that's a generous distance from the actual building." Cooper told Sid in his radio. "I cannot risk them knowing we are coming."

"Yes, sir. An area 5 minutes away alright?"

"That's fine." Cooper responded then looked at his two best agents. "Hopefully, the only cars there will be my parents and my younger sister. My parents are unforgiving and I have no idea how my sister is going to act. Be careful. We all, have to be careful."

Finn and Holley both nodded. "We're ready to help in any way we can." Finn said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Holley said.

"Yes, she was fairly young when I left home. I have no idea what she is like now."

The three cars felt Siddeley began to descend and Cooper took a deep breath. He looked out the window and saw the surrounding trees. This was definitely the place.

"We will have to travel a little, but to keep Siddeley out of sight and safe." Cooper said as they headed down the ramp.

"We're both ready." Finn smiled.

Cooper nodded. "Let's end this."

* * *

"He's here." A male's voice cracked in the darkness. "I can sense it."

"Finally." A woman's voice added. "We can finish what we began."

A black silhouette rolled up silently to a dirtied window and looked out at the trees. "With a paint job like his, he will not hide easily. We will see him from far away."

"A lie." A younger voice spoke out in the silence. "A lie is what he is. He betrayed us. We will finish him."

* * *

This was the only time Cooper did not mind that his sides were being caked with dirt and his rims were caked in loose dirt and dust. Any other time he would make sure he was washed, after the mission of course. He didn't even pay any mind to it this time. His mind was focused on the rusted, large warehouse like building coming up in front of them.

"I don't want them killed." Cooper whispered to the two behind him. "I want them caught, and locked up for further questioning. Holley, that is where your taser comes in handy."

Holley nodded, almost proudly. "You can count on me, Cooper."

"We should have thought of camouflaging ourselves before we left Siddeley." Finn stated flatly. Cooper stopped and turned to face him.

"I didn't think of that."

"I mean, we could probably get away with it, but our color stands out too much in the brush. Especially yours." Finn pointed a tire to Cooper, who didn't even need to glance down at himself. Cooper knew his blue color was bright.

"There's still time to coat ourselves in mud." Holley shrugged.

Cooper agreed. "If I know them well enough, they will be watching every minute they can out the window."

"Let's get started then." Finn smiled and pointed to a small clearing a bit away from them. They headed to the clearing and there was a small pond in the middle. Finn had no issue driving forwards and scraping up the damp earth with his tire. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

The only thing distinguishing the three agents were their body styles. The three were completely coated in the wet mud, and Cooper made sure he was completely covered. There would always be a chance to be washed off. This situation was more important than his paint.

"There it is." Cooper whispered and he stopped. The rusted building was hidden in the thick trees and brush, but clearly visible. "Make sure to steer clear of any windows. It's awfully dark inside."

"Would this be more efficient if we split up?" Holley suggested. Cooper hesitated.

"I know we don't know your family as well as you do, however, all three of us going into an unknown area like this could be dangerous too. Too many at once." Finn agreed.

Cooper still wasn't sure.

"Hold on, if we can find out where they are located in the building, we can corner them in." Finn said. "All three of us, trap them in."

Cooper finally found the words. "You know, I'm going to just say, you two have done more missions than I ever had in my life, and I know you two know what you are doing. If we do split up, promise me you will both have your radios at the ready."

"We promise." They said in unison. Cooper gave them an unsure look but nodded.

"Cooper, we will make sure this works." Finn assured. "I will go left, Holley, right, and you, straight if you can. We will find safe entries and when we're in, we will radio you."

Cooper nodded slowly. "Alright. I just can't lose my two best agents, especially to these cars."

"We know what we're doing." Holley smiled. "But let's get going." Finn nodded and the two split in the stated directions. Cooper inches forwards towards the front.

* * *

There was a rusted door that was closed off to the side a little. Cooper slowly pushed it open. It almost seemed too easy. Cooper entered the building and nothing happened. No noise, no movement, no lights, no talking. Knowing his family, this scared him to death. But he knew they wouldn't kill him on sight. Holley and Finn? Probably. But most likely they will be questioned before hand. Thinking about that rather than instant death made Cooper feel a tad better, however, there was still that feeling in his tank he couldn't shake.

As he moved slowly through the darkened hall, he felt like he was being watched, and it was the most terrifying thing Cooper had ever felt. Anyone else, not really that bad. But his family? That was danger written all over. He peeked into side rooms to make sure they were empty in case he had to quick hide. He took a deep breath and was about to turn the bend, his radio turned on and static came through. This scared him, because if it were Holley or Finn, there wouldn't be static unless their radios were tampered with. He backed into an empty room and the static cleared about halfway.

 _"Hel- me!"_

Cooper hesitated. He wasn't sure what he even heard through the breaks.

 _"I kn- you- her-e. Pl-ease Coop-r. I n- d you!"_

He held his breath when the radio went silent. He knew that voice. It was impossible. Utterly impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had immediately found a door when he went around the corner of the building. He peeked inside and it was an empty room. He looked around and there were no windows around the doorway, he made sure. There was a table in the middle of the room, and old, dusted cans lay about the table. He figured this room hadn't been used in a long while and thought nothing of it. The first thing he did was scan the area for cameras. You can never be too sure.

He immediately spotted one pointed at the doorway he had entered through and he froze. Before he even activated a gun to take it out, he radioed Holley about possible cameras. Before he could radio Cooper, everything went black.

* * *

Holley took the notice from Finn seriously. She had found a doorway as well, and the room she was in didn't have any cameras that she could tell. Perfect. She stuck her front end out of the doorway and looked down both halls. Not one soul. She crept down the hall, her taser at the ready for anyone to come out. Not one sound, and it almost scared her, how quiet it was, minus the sound of her tires rolling dryly on the dusty floor. Usually, there was some sort of background noise on missions. It was deadly quiet. She was coming up to a turn in the hall and before she went any further, she heard a gunshot and froze. A dark car came out of a door off to the side that Holley was behind. The car spotted her and immediately ambushed her. Before Holley could even react with her taser, she was tased by the other car's taser. Everything went too quick. Holley's world went black.

* * *

Cooper had moved forwards to leave the room until his eye caught a blinking dim red light above him. A camera. Cooper didn't even move. He knew something like this would come up. He furrowed his brow at the camera, activated his gun in his rim, and shot the camera dead. Minutes later, a black Jaguar came around the corner into the room he was in, a frightened look on her face. She looked distraught. If Cooper were holding something, it would have fell to the floor. His eyes went wide as the car sped into the room.

"Cooper! I- I knew you would come to save me!" she cried out. "I'm so thankful to see you!" the car came forward and gave Cooper a warm nuzzle, despite the still damp mud coating his paint.

He could barely breathe. "M-Maddie...?" he choked. She was a different color, now black rather than red, and she was so much more older. Well, of course she was. It had been too many years since he last saw her. He was so shocked, he couldn't even bring himself to nuzzle her back. Just the sight of her alive was all it took for Cooper to become mesmerized.

"You-you, were-" he muttered before she interrupted him.

"The agents just told you I was killed so you would go back to the jet. I've been searching for you for years!"

The smile on her face brought a smile to Cooper's face without him even realizing it. Her smile was everything to him. "I-I can't, believe it.." he breathed. "You _are_ alive.." he finally got the courage to nuzzle her back. He had wanted this for so long. Just to be near her, was a comfort. He had forgotten how much he had missed her, and now, having her right there by his side, had him at ease. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked after a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." She said. "But your family captured me and was trying to get me to tell them where you were. I refused to tell, and I managed to finally escape."

"Where are they now?" Cooper asked, becoming serious.

"I'm not sure, most likely searching for me. But, did you happen to come here with, I think he was an older car.."

"No... not McMissile... did you see him? Where?" Cooper's voice raised. His worry came back.

"Yes! He was a blue tone in color. I saw him around the corner, follow me!" She hurriedly left the room and Cooper followed without hesitation.

She led Cooper into a large dimly lit room. That was the first mistake Cooper made: entering the room. Immediately, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Everything ached. Cooper felt like his body was on fire. He slowly opened his eyes and felt everything rush forwards. This was most likely because of the fact that Cooper was hanging in the air, body vertical, front end nearly touching the ground. His eyesight cleared as he focused more on the dusty ground in front of him. Before he was able to grasp his situation, a heavy object rammed against his undercarriage. He winced and felt liquid push through his throat. He coughed out spurts of oil and his eyes watered. He looked up to see Maddie, sitting there casually in front of him, watching him. She seemed like she towered over him, when he was still higher off the ground than she was. He hung from the ceiling vertically. Cooper was very confused.

Before Cooper could even mutter a word, Maddie spoke up. "I'm so glad to have found you." Her voice was so monotone compared to what it was before. Like usual, Cooper could barely speak, due to not completely understanding what was going on. Why was Maddie not helping him down to the ground?

"If you speak when not told to, you will be punished." Maddie added. This confused Cooper even more.

"Wha-" was all Cooper managed to choke out before another hard strike hit him on the side. He felt his side door dent in a little and he winced. He couldn't see who was hitting him. Why was he hanging downwards like this? Why was she getting him hurt? Why was Maddie threatening him? Why was he in this predicament? What had he ever done to Maddie to be treated like this?

"If you cooperate, we will set you free." Maddie smiled, but not the gentle smile Cooper was used to, no. An evil smile. Wait, she had stated that she had been trying to find him for years. She knew he worked at C.H.R.O.M.E. They had worked together before she had been so called, 'killed'. For some reason, now, everything became clear to Cooper. She did this. She trapped him. She led him to this fate. She planned this. Was she siding with his family?

"I can tell you have questions, so let me explain. I have always been on the Lemons' side. That why I was considered 'dead'. They never killed me. They made it look like they killed me. I've have been friends with your family for a long time as well. I joined C.H.R.O.M.E with a total innocent appearance. You remember, don't you? Bright red paint, pearly white rims. The perfect type of fast, strong car for spy work. I guess you could say I joined undercover. I'm still amazed they didn't find out what my plans were. Take over your feelings, get into all the top secret files, take over."

Cooper just, couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. He couldn't tell if he just didn't understand, or he just mentally didn't want to understand, rather than believe.

Maddie just smiled at his confusion. "I played you, Cooper. And you fell for my love."

Cooper suddenly felt anger rise up inside him. He glared at Maddie.

"You lied to me!" He yelled, feeling a bit more energy than before.

 ** _Wrak!_**

Cooper winced once more when whoever was hitting him, hit him once more in the undercarriage.

"Who on Earth is hitting me?" Cooper cried out. He was answered by another whack to the side. A black CT6 came out in front of Cooper so he could see. She had a large pointed metal pole type of object, fastened to her front tire. She grinned evilly at Cooper.

"I can't say it's really pleasurable, but, nice to see you again, big brother." She smiled. Cooper's breath left him again.

"Millie..?" He gasped.

"I'm not Millie anymore!" She cried out, giving Cooper another hard whack to the fender for talking again. "I'm Ash now. The 'Millie' you used to know is dead!"

Cooper couldn't believe his eyes. His younger sister.

"Ash has been training in carate." Maddie smiled proudly. "But she likes to hit things more rather than anything."

Ash didn't even need Cooper to utter a word before hitting him again on the headlight, cracking the lens. She smiled.

"You probably can't use that anymore, let me take care of that for you." She laughed, and dug the tip of her metal rod into the side of the headlight. She pushed the opposite direction, and Cooper gritted his teeth as she pried out his headlight forcefully from even it's tight spot. He was almost amazed at her strength. He obviously couldn't do anything about it. He was hanging from the ceiling.

"There. I saved you the trouble of taking it out for replacement." Ash smiled.

"I would love for you to see your mother and father." Maddie began. "But they are already taking care of your friends."

Cooper felt his anger rise up past his fear of another hit from Ash. "You harm my agents and you will regret it." He growled. Another hard whack to the hood.

"You just don't learn! Always stubborn, just like I remember." Maddie laughed. Ash seemed to be actually enjoying harming her brother. That's what hurt Cooper the most. Maddie betraying him hurt, but his little sister turning against him was the worst feeling. He was definitely not loved here.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper could only helplessly hang there as his make believe family taunted him. His weapons didn't work, and his radio was destroyed. He was just as helpless and heavy as his heart. He could only hope Finn and Holley were alright.

He then got an idea. One he didn't expect Maddie to listen to, but it was his only choice. He braced himself for another hit when he spoke up. "If you leave my agents alone, you are free to do whatever you wish with me. Just leave my agents alone."

Silence. Not even a hit from Ash, which is what Cooper was preparing himself for.

Maddie left the room, leaving Cooper with an awkward silence from his sister. Cooper looked down to the ground. Why was he so hated?

After a moment, Maddie came back. "Your mother and father are on their way. Your agents have been set free." Cooper let out a sigh of relief, but he was also sort of scared to see his parents.

"But with a price." She smiled. Cooper gave her a questioning look.

* * *

"Now, where is Siddeley?" Holley asked as she and Finn sat outside the building.

"Didn't she say he was parked outside the forest?" Finn inquired.

"Yes.. wait, I remember. Follow me." Holley said, and they both began trekking through the trees.

Coming upon the familiar jet, Finn sighed in relief. "There you are, Siddelely."

Sid looked back at the two in confusion. "Um, where's Cooper?" He didn't even question the mud.

"Cooper?" Holley asked. "Who's that?"

"Guys, don't play around here." Sid said. "Where is Cooper?"

Finn and Holley both exchanged a look.

"Are you two serious?" Sid was freaking out now. "What's going on? I'm not leaving without him!"

"Siddeley, we don't know who that is." Finn said. Sid could sense the seriousness in Finn's voice. They weren't joking. They really _didn't_ know who Cooper was.

"The blue Cadillac? Like, the only blue Cadillac in town!" Sid said. He looked up and tried to look past the trees to the building, but failed. "You two need to go back and find him!"

"We were told we had no business being there." Holley said. "And unless a mission is scheduled here, we are not going to trespass on a family's property."

Siddeley could not believe what he was hearing.

* * *

"Oh, nevermind." Maddie said. She seemed to be listening on her radio. "They are not coming. And we are leaving." She activated a gun in her hubcap and shot at the line holding Cooper in the position he was in the air. Cooper braced himself as he fell forwards, hitting the ground on his front as he fell. All four tires hit back onto the ground hard. Before he could even make a movement, Ash placed a boot on Coopers' rear tire.

"What are you-" Cooper began to ask before Maddie interrupted him.

"We are putting this place behind us. Staying too long in one area is not good for us." She said. "So, we have decided to set fire to our past." She looked at Cooper as she spoke. That meant she was talking about him, Cooper realized. Ash whipped out a match, and pushed forwards an entire tank of gasoline. Cooper could not believe what was happening.

"You see, I could kill you right here and now, but I like to see you suffer. Why do you think I just up and left you?" Ash began to dump the strong smelling gasoline all over the room. Cooper felt uneasy, and frightened. He could not move, however. He couldn't drive with the boot.

"Make sure Max leaves the building along with you." Maddie spoke into her radio. "Tell him the deed will be done."

"Max?" Cooper choked out, almost in a whisper.

"You're so weak, Cooper." Maddie smiled as she as well activated her gun, ignoring his question. "Is this why you couldn't save me on the oil rig?"

Ash had lit her match and threw it on the gas. It lit immediately and Cooper winced at the bright light.

"Let me give you one last kiss, for old times sake, hmm?" without even letting Cooper respond, she pressed her lips firmly against his. He tried so hard to fight it, but couldn't help himself. He had always wanted her.

She pulled away and shot at unlit gasoline with her gun. It went ablaze. Cooper swore his lips burned with her hatred. The two left the room and the Cadillac to burn.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are acting like this." Siddeley complained. "You are acting insane! You have to go back!"

Holley and Finn didn't even have a chance to speak before a loud explosion erupted in the direction of the building. Then another. And another. And another. Siddeley watched in horror as flames erupted into the sky followed by black smoke. His mouth hung open.

"I-I need emergency rescue helicopters here now!" He yelled into his radio.

Finn and Holley both heard the explosions and looked at each other in terror. Something then just, clicked.

"I-I.. you..." Holley stuttered. Finn couldn't even speak.

"What have we done.." Finn breathed. Siddeley was too freaked out to even hear them.

* * *

The fire licked at Cooper's body and he could barely breathe through the heat and smoke. This was really the end. At least the mud kept him somewhat protected for the time being. It wouldn't last long he knew. Almost immediately after Maddie and Ash left, bombs had activated in the hallway and he guessed other parts of the building as well. They were prepared for this. The heat was unbearable, and Cooper felt himself fading out.

Meanwhile, Holley and Finn were speeding back through the trees to the building. Finn had an extinguisher attached to his tire with his magnets. He took it from Siddeley. The flames had erupted out of the door Cooper had originally entered through, and Finn activated the extinguisher and cleared a path for them just enough to get through the fire unharmed. It didn't take them long to find the room Cooper resided in. Finn practically drenched Cooper in the extinguisher and a bit in the room to clear them a way. Holley took the extinguisher from Finn so he could attach his grappling hooks to the seemingly lifeless soot covered Cadillac.

"Wait, the boot!" Holley cried out and dropped the extinguisher. Finn stopped what he was doing and brought out his machine guns. He repeatedly shot at the boot, trying to destroy it in any way he could where Cooper's tire could move easily and not harm his fender. The result was a shot up rim and a flattened tire, but the boot was destroyed enough where Finn could finish it off with his magnetic tires.

"Let's go." Finn breathed and finished hooking himself to Cooper. Holley led the way with the extinguisher and Finn squealed out of the room, dragging Cooper behind him.

Once outside, the cold air seemed to affect Cooper. He began to stir. The rescue helicopters had arrived and a pitty had come down from one to strap Cooper with the safety net. He felt Cooper's paint and it was practically on fire itself. He motioned for another pitty aboard to get water, and the second pitty dropped down and splattered cold water on top of Cooper. This woke up Cooper with a start. He coughed and sputtered, and wearily opened his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted into the air towards the rescue copter.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the copter, Cooper finally relaxed. The copter immediately turned and left the building. The floor of the helicopter was cool. The air was turning cooler as the heat from the building moved farther away. Cooper lowered himself as far as he could go to ease his burns. His undercarriage hurt the most, he thought. The cool floor almost made the pain numb. The hot floors of the burning building, however, seemed to almost make it worse. Any movement he made made it worse though, and he did all he could to sit as still as he could manage. A pitty had come to quick take the straps off of him as the rescue copter flew off into the night, it's loud but soft beats of the blades whipping in the air. As the pitty rushed around him, tending to any wounds that needed immediate help, Cooper could only think of everything that had just happened.

 _Cooper? Cooper, please tell me you are okay. Answer me please!"_ a familiar voice rung through his radio. Cooper hadn't even twitched from the concerned voice breaking the soft, silent ride.

"Finn?" He winced at the pain at his jaw. A dent had damaged his bumper far too badly for even his jaw to cooperate with it.

 _"Thank heavens you are alright. I'm following you closely with others in a copter. Siddeley not far behind. It seems as our suspects have escaped not too long after the fire started. Were you able to find them? What happened?"  
_

Cooper almost didn't even want to answer Finn. The truth hurt almost worse as his burns did. He felt as if everything he had worked for, slipped right out the door. Maddie was full of hatred now. "Maddie is not the same anymore." Before he even heard Finn's reply, he turned off his radio. He knew it was dangerous to do so, but at that moment, Cooper felt as if it didn't matter. If Finn had said he was following by closely, it wouldn't matter if they were in sight. Cooper could just say his radio malfunctioned so he wouldn't have to deal with the matter. It would fit in with his situation, wouldn't it?

Back at the agency, Cooper was addressed immediately after landing. The agency's doctor's and nurses went straight to work to make sure he was stable and cared for. He was brought to the medical department, and put on a lift to have his undercarriage looked at. The entire procedure, Cooper said not a word. His heart was empty. Not even the fact his family had escaped bothered him. All he could think about was Maddie. And who was this Max?

"Cooper?" a gentle voice spoke up behind him. Cooper didn't move.

"McMissile." Cooper spoke in a low, raspy voice. Finn could sense the sadness in his voice.

"If it makes you feel any better, Holley has been working hard while you were being taken care of, and she has found out their last known location."

This made Cooper perk up. He slowly looked at Finn and Finn looked back at him.

"We will do everything in our power to help you." Finn said. "If these cars find out you weren't killed in the building, they will become too dangerous for us to just stand around. You are our top priority."

"Finn, they are too dangerous, even for the entire agency." Cooper was dead serious. He did not want his agents to fight a battle they are not apart of. Finn realized this, however, he did not back down.

"Cooper, this changes nothing." Finn said firmly. "As long as you train us on their behaviors, we-"

"No." Cooper stated in a low voice, interrupting Finn. Cooper seemed like a different car now, Finn could tell. Finn nodded and backed down.

"Alright. Just know, we will always be at your side."

Cooper felt different. Finding out Maddie had lied to him, his younger sister had the same hatred his parents had, and the group of Mercedes in the cellar were also in on it, made him feel cold. He didn't like this feeling, but he couldn't win this battle with a soft heart. He was tired of dealing with this situation. He wanted it to end.

"Finn, once I am recovered, I will not stop at my fight with my family. However, you must know that if it becomes too arduous, I require every agent involved to back down and exit. I will not hesitate to-"

"Yes, sir." Finn nodded. "We know you. You will put your life in for us. I do not like that, but we know."

Cooper nodded and gave a small smile. "You know me all too well."

"I will tell Holley to keep an eye on the information. To make sure their location is still known."

Cooper nodded. Finn left the room and Cooper was attended too again.

* * *

A day passed and the doctors had worked so efficiently, Cooper was able to drive under his own power. The heat before had damaged his engine. He even had his headlight replaced. His paint work was not the prettiest sight, but at that moment, Cooper had not a care in the world about his paint. Yes, any other time he would freak. But not this time. All he had on his mind was his family's location.

"Ms. Shiftwell?" Cooper asked gently, stopping by Holley and Finn's office the next day.

"Yes, Cooper?" She lit up seeing him. "You must be feeling better?"

"Yes, I do." Cooper started. "Have you any clue on their last location?"

"Yes! I just looked not too long ago. They are not far." She smiled. "I have eyes everywhere out there."

Cooper didn't even question her. "You have been a great help. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "However, I hope you plan on recovering a little more before you go after them again."

"Don't worry, I will." he nodded. "I know I need rest. I know what I can and cannot handle."

Holley nodded and Cooper left from her office. He went back to his own office and took a deep breath, booting up his computer. God, he dreaded opening up his email in fear of getting more threats from his family. But he figured, as long as they knew he was so called dead, he felt a bit safer. However, he would have to find another place to go that night, for if they knew where he lived, and saw him, they would know the fire didn't work.


	7. Chapter 7

As the evening drew in, the more Cooper began to worry about where to stay. If anything, he would stay at C.H.R.O.M.E, but then he knew he wouldn't sleep very well. It was such a large place. He thought about radioing Finn about his place, but then he thought more on it. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone. He figured a hotel would be just as fine. Before he left that night, he was told by the body shop department that they would do what they could with his paint job. Cooper agreed, however that was the least of his worry.

Before he even left the building, he stopped to a halt. A thought had suddenly came to his head. What if his family was in town, and they saw him driving about? And they attacked? Or planned an attack, knowing he wasn't dead yet? His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice behind him.

"Cooper? Is everything alright?" Finn asked. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, yes, yes I am.." Cooper stuttered, backing up to face him. "I-I just had the thought of my family in town spotting me."

"You don't have a disguise system, do you?" Finn suggested.

"No, I do not. Although, I never thought about changing my paint." Cooper thought a second. "Good thinking, McMissile." Cooper turned around and drove back to the body shop. It hadn't been that late, and they hadn't left for the day yet.

"You're welcome..." Finn said slowly. He hadn't suggested that but he decided to just leave it at that.

"Change of plans." Cooper announced when he drove into the shop. "I need a new paint job. Something that is completely different than my current one."

"Like what?" A car came up to him. "Temporary?"

"Yes, a temporary cover up. Just for tonight or a few days."

"We can do that right away, yes." The car led him to an enclosed bay and into a booth where we would be painted. "What color were you thinking about?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

"Orange?" Cooper opened his eyes after the procedure was done and the paint was set for a while in the booth he was in.

"When you want it taken off, we can peel it off. It's a rubberized material." The car replied. "You said to surprise you."

"Yes, I know. It definitely was a surprise, thank you." He knew no one would recognize him now. Yes, he was the only bright blue Cadillac in town anyways, but now he would be the only bright orange Cadillac. He left the shop and headed down to the main hall where most of the agents were heading out for the night. Finn was following Holley out, a perfect time to test out the paint work, he thought.

Cooper didn't even need to get Finn's attention. Finn spotted him right away. "Is that you, Cooper?" He asked. Obviously he was joking.

"Yes, it is." He gave a smile. "I can't say I like the color, but it should keep me safe."

"Did Cooper hire a new agent already?" Holley asked, turning around, realizing Finn wasn't following. "What's your name?" She wasn't joking.

"Cooper." Cooper smiled. If Holley didn't recognize him, his family wouldn't.

Holley was silent for a moment and gasped. "Ah! I understand now, sorry.." She blushed with a small laugh.

"No, you are fine. That reaction has made me feel better about being in 'disguise', for the time being."

"Are you going back home?" Holley asked.

"Oh no." Cooper shook his hood. "I'm just going to a plain hotel. It should give me enough time to recover for the night for when I am able to attack again."

"'I'? Or 'we'?" Finn asked. Cooper sighed.

"'We'." he said.

"I have to say however, I do like the orange." Holley said. "I think it suits you."

Cooper gave a fake laugh. "I miss my blue already." he smiled. "Have a good night you two." he nodded to the both of them before they left the building.

After the building was locked up, he headed out. He tried to keep his calm as he drove on through the city towards a hotel. If anyone was watching, they would know who he was by his expression alone. He had to act calm, like he's just traveling or such. The street lights reflecting off of his matte color did have a nice tone to it though. Maybe he could get used to it.

He arrived at the hotel and checked in to a room. Once he had the key, he headed straight to the room. Nothing had really been strange on his way there, however, he still acted calm just in case. On the inside, he was terrified of being spotted. He was just glad the temporary paint covered up his recent scratches and small dings he had before.

Once he was settled in his room, he finally relaxed. He closed the curtains and made sure the door was secure. Of course it was secure, but he took no chances. All this worry had made him exhausted, and he had no trouble getting to sleep.

* * *

Cooper found himself waking to the sun streaming through the window. It took him a moment to realize where he was and why he was there. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 9:50 AM. Cooper nearly had a stroke. He was terribly late for work. Before he knew it, he was skidding out of his room. He overheard a child speak about his paint to his father, but Cooper was in too much of a hurry to check out of his room.

"I really like his paint, dad! Blue is my favorite color."

Cooper rushed out the front doors and was instantly greeted by complete darkness. He skidded to a halt. He looked into his mirrors and the hotel doors were no longer there.

 _"Cooper? Is that you?"_

He looked up. His breath was heavy from racing around. A red Jaguar seemed to materialize from the darkness. She was beautiful. Cooper couldn't help but stare.

 _"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"_ The Jaguar came closer, and Cooper could barely speak.

"Maddie..." He breathed. He felt a smile creep on him as Maddie brushed up against him.

 _"I've missed you, but.."_ she looked down to the dark area beneath them.

"But what?"

She smiled. But not the gentle smile Cooper was used to. The smile Cooper loved. This was a smile of revenge. A smile of hate.

 _"I wish I never met you!"_ She screamed and before Cooper could even react, she pulled her own pistol on him.

* * *

Cooper woke with a small yell of terror. His eyes were wide. The darkness of the night seemed to engulf him. It had been a minute of silence before he realized he wasn't breathing and struggled to take in a shaky breath. The first thing he did was look down to his hood. It was orange. He looked around. He was in his hotel room. The clock read 2:40 AM. He never could go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

To Brokenheart- If you are implying about 'Sailing Past Expectations', then yes, I would love some ideas to make it a little longer.

* * *

Cooper rolled into the agency on time. It was 5:30 in the morning. He, however, looked like he had been awake for a full 72 hours. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle the day, but he had to force himself to come in. This was usually the time where he would begin the day and make sure any and all technology was up and functioning. Nonetheless, he sat in front of his computer in silence. He stared at the empty transparent space. All he could think about was that dream. Maddie.

"Cooper, are you alright?" Cooper jerked to the sudden voice. Finn was in his doorway, a very concerned look on his face.

Cooper couldn't find the words.

"I don't mean to be impolite, but you look awful. Are you okay?"

Cooper took a deep breath. "Maddie.." He choked out. "She..."

"Did she see you?"

"I-I miss her."

Finn was silent then. He could see the weariness in his boss' eyes. This was not Cooper's usual appearance. He was always perky, cheerful, and ready to take on the day's events. Now, he looked like he wanted to end everything. Finn wasn't even sure if he knew how to reassure him that everything would be fine. He decided to take a chance with himself.

"In a way, I know what you are going through." Finn said slowly. Cooper looked at him.

"I feel like I underwent your same situation when my family-"

"No." Cooper interrupted in a heavy voice. "Family is different than this."

"Well, family is considered a relationship. Just, they're just related to you. If you think about it, some consider their friends their family. If they mean that much to you, to me, they are family."

Cooper looked down to the floor and let that sink in.

"I'm not trying to relate my family's death to Maddie, I'm trying to show you that you are not alone in this. Whether you lose someone to death or to neglect and break up, there is a way to fight back, and pull yourself together. I did."

Cooper looked at him and left out a small sigh.

"I mean, I still hurt, but the past is the past. I try to keep myself going forwards. Just, take it easy, okay? Give yourself time."

Cooper took in his words and nodded. "I suppose, I suppose I can start by getting this bloody color removed."

Finn smiled. "That's a great start. I miss your blue."

* * *

Cooper tried to wake himself up a little while his paint was getting peeled. Now, he hated it, but perhaps some coffee could wake him up. Yes, he would get himself a cup of coffee, and start the day.

Sooner than later, Cooper was back to his blue color, still dinged and scratched, but he almost felt more like himself now. He was in his office, but had a cup of tea instead. He'd decided to try coffee some other day.

The rest of the day went smoothly, much to Cooper's confusion. He had thought his lack of sleep would have gotten in the way. But the more he talked with agents, and the more work he did, the more he felt himself awake. He was almost afraid that if he did sleep that night, he wouldn't wake up in time for work. He was also afraid that dream he had would get in the way.

He decided to stop by Finn and Holley's office before the end of the day.

"Are you still keeping track of their location?" Cooper asked Holley.

"Of course I am. Their location is still known." Holley replied.

"Are they anywhere near my residence?"

"No, they are far from that. They are actually out of town as of now. You're safe." She smiled at the look of relief on his face.

"Thank you, Holley." He smiled and he wished her a good night.

He did not hesitate to hurry to his home for the night. Even with what Holley said, the more he thought about it, the more he worried about things that would never happen. What if his family had 'eyes' too?

The moment he entered his home, he felt instantly exhausted. At that point, everything that had worried him, drove right out the window. All he wanted was to get some rest. All the worry had tired him out. Before everyone says that these are just filler chapters and they're boring, you have yet to witness what this story has even in store for you. Cooper needed to end this situation, but right now, he had no energy.

The next morning, he had felt so much better. He actually felt like going after his family right away. He thought, that if he left his paint looking like it was, scratched and dinged, they would think he was strong by not even recovering the full way. Everyone seemed to be glad over the fact that he was feeling better, and the day went by smoothly. Until something unexplainable happened.

Cooper was called from his office by an agent to go to the main hall where the main entrance was. Once he rolled outside, a few upset agents sped past him.

"This is not good.." Cooper muttered to himself and hurriedly followed the few agents towards the entrance. What he was greeted with was pure horror.

"Cooper, they attacked again. But agents this time!" Holley cried out, coming towards the Cadillac. Cooper watched as three agents were towed past him, beaten, and dazed. Three agents he had assigned a mission to recently.

"They were near that area?" Cooper asked Holley. "They are moving faster now."

"Yes. No one really knows what went down yet, but word has it from the jet they were on that the group of cars just attacked them out of nowhere while on the mission." Holley explained. "The cars being your family."

Cooper shook his hood. This was really going to go down in history. Not only are they attacking him, but also his agents. No one messed with his agents and got away with it. It was time to act fast. Either now, or not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

This was not looking good. Cooper had no clue they would go after his own innocent agents, but he also figured, its not something they wouldn't do. He knew this was their way of knowing he was still alive and their way of telling him that they weren't finished. Well, Cooper wasn't finished with them either. He knew his bullet proof metal still had a lot of life in it, and he didn't even stop and wait. He gathered up Finn and Holley, and with Holley's coordinates, they took off towards their last known location.

"I am not letting them get away this time." Cooper declared. "This time, we attack from the air. I am not risking everyone getting caught again like before."

"Don't worry, we are ready." Holley smiled.

All of a sudden, the space around them went dark and Siddeley's computer screen shown in the cabin.

"Siddeley, what is this?" Finn called out in alarm.

"I don't know! I'm trying to fight the signal. It just came on!" Sid radioed back.

A very scratchy and static full video came on. The sound cut in and out. Maddie stodd in front of the camera. Cooper stood still and listened carefully. This wasn't going to be good.

"I know you will find us, sooner or later, Cooper." She said. "But I urge you to do this alone. Or he will die." The camera shifted to show a very small plane through the darkness and static. The plane's mouth was taped shut and seemed to be strapped down. He looked terrified and only a child. Cooper almost fainted.

"You leave that child alone!" He yelled at the screen, not seeming to realize that she couldn't hear him. The screen then suddenly shut down as quick at it booted, and Siddeley filled them in.

"I blocked the source. They were somehow hacking into my system. I can't believe that's even possible!"

Cooper looked out the window. "We have to hurry."

"They really are testing us.." Holley muttered.

"You have no idea what they would do to get me." Cooper replied in a low voice. "But they somehow know I'm still alive. That alone is worry some."

"We are very close to the building." Sid stated after a while. "Are we still attacking from air?"

"Yes." Cooper replied flatly.

"The building is an abandoned mansion. Very large." Holley said, pulling up the image of the building on Siddeley's recently hacked computer. "This was taken by one of my 'spies' that I had on them." The building was completely run down and covered in overgrown nature, but yet, it was the perfect place to conceal a group of killer cars. Cooper carefully examined the image Holley had pulled up.

"I can't imagine they would be at the very top floor." he said. "Siddeley, I'm going to have you hover closely above the roof. Finn, I want you to bomb a large enough entrance for us to get in. We then attack from there. Spare the child." Everyone agreed.

Finn looked out the window and noticed the building coming up fast. "There it is." Siddeley began to slow in the air and put his engines on silent. He hovered over the building and as Cooper instructed, Finn rolled halfway down Sid's ramp and blew a hole in the roof of the building with a missile. Once the ruble and dust cleared, the room exposed seemed empty.

"Siddeley, I need you to get to a safe, excluded space out of reach." Cooper said. "Far away enough you can escape easily if needed without injury."

"Yes, sir." He replied. With that, everyone followed Cooper and jumped in through the hole of the building. Siddeley raced away. Immediately, weapons were drawn.

"Let's search." Cooper instructed. "They know we're here from the explosion. However, they want me alone to save the child. Do your best to attack." He nodded. "Stay safe."

The three split up and all began to head downwards. Each room was empty, and long hallways were vacant. Cooper wanted to hurry. He figured they would be on the lower level, so he made sure he swiftly but carefully headed downwards. Reaching the lower level finally, he was greeted instantly by a timid muffled scream below him. The kid. Cooper searched the floor for a way down and with his guns drawn, headed into the darkness. He flicked his headlight on immediately for no sudden scares and instantly saw the poor plane, now chained and mouth still shut tight by tape. Cooper drove forwards and checked his surroundings before trying to attack the chains and set the child free. The first thing he did was rip the tape off.

" Please, sir, help me!" He cried out softly.

"Shhh, stay quiet. Don't lure them here. I've got you." He finally managed to break the chain holding him down and he was free.

"Thank you, thank you!" He breathed out but his smile soon faded. He was watching behind Cooper. "Watch out!"

Cooper whirled around immediately to be face to face with Maddie.

"Lovely for you to join us." She smiled. "Max, now!"

The next thing Cooper knew, pain riveted his body and the room was filled with dust and wood.

* * *

Cooper opened his eyes and instantly groaned at the pain. The ceiling had collapsed ontop of him and heavy planks of wood and old, vintage furniture lay atop him, disabling movement. He blinked and caught glimpse of the plane and Maddie on the other side of the room, watching him.

"Did you really think you would get away?" Maddie laughed. "Good work, Max. I don't think anyone would be able to escape that."

"Thank you, mum." He smiled happily.

"'Mum'?" Cooper muttered in confusion.

"Yes. This is the child you ditched me with!" Maddie growled, suddenly becoming feral and angry. "I had to raise on my own!"

"Hold on, hold on.." Cooper stuttered. "What are you going on about?"

"He's in denial." Max said, shaking his prop. "No-good father."

Cooper was utterly lost for words. "'Father'?"

Maddie left out an exasperated laugh. "You don't remember your own son? You really are a piece of work."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you going on about?" Cooper tried to grasp what was going on. "We never even tried to have a child!"

Maddie just shook her hood. "I cannot believe you right now." she rolled closer to Cooper, which almost made Cooper want to back up. He couldn't.

"You left me with a big responsibility on my own. There is no forgiveness for that." She hissed.

"You're the one who left me! You lied about your own death." Cooper fought back. "How was I supposed to know about all of this when you never told me you were pregnant?" Cooper paid no mind to Max. He was sitting quietly next to Maddie, glaring at him.

"Okay, let me get this straight then, because, I am lost for words." Cooper started. "Just, listen to what I have to say, and try to think logically. Two cars try to have a child, yeah?"

"Correct. You, and me." Maddie stated.

"The mother gets pregnant with a plane. Can you just repeat that back to me? Don't you see how silly that sounds?"

"Genetics is a very strange thing sometimes." Maddie argued. "Heredity can-"

"Don't try and explain heredity and genetics to me in this situation. You have lied to everyone here."

"I have lied to no one, you are just in denial!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You left my mother before I was even born!" Max cried out. "I didn't have a father to look up to because of you."

"Max, aren't you going to do that thing you've been wanting to do for a while?" Maddie urged.

"Yes, mum. I do."

"Then do it."

Max rolled silently up to Cooper and hovered his propeller over Cooper's hood. He started his engine and the small plane pulled his engine to full throttle. The blades whipped the air just inches from Cooper's hood.

"What are you-" Cooper started, flinching a little.

"Hush." Maddie interrupted. "Max has special blades that can tear through metal. Show him dear."

Max slowly began to lower his nose over Cooper. The blades touched just enough to make the worst noise possible. The blades cutting steel. Cooper flinched and tried to lower himself to get away. Max hesitated.

"Do it, Max!"

Cooper looked at him. There was fright and anger mixed in this child's eyes. What had Maddie done to this poor child?

"I know you've wanted this since I found you!"

Max gasped. So did Cooper. However, Cooper kind of already knew the situation. Max's engine slowed. "What did you say?"

"Slight slip of the tongue dear. You know how it can be." Maddie apologized.

"'Found'?" Max shut off his engine and turned around. "'Found'?"

"That's not the word I was looking for, sweetheart. But if you don't finish your task, no dinner tonight. Go!"

Max reluctantly turned back around to face Cooper. He had confusion on his face but did not hesitate to start his engine once more.

"She's lying to you, Max." Cooper said quietly. "I believe you were adopted."

"I am not lying! I love him with all my heart!" Maddie insisted. "He's my baby and your son! I know my baby loves me."

"How do you make such a mistake?" Cooper asked. "'Found' is a very different word than 'give birth' or such."

Max didn't say anything.

"Honey, remember all the things I told you about him? He has lied to me day and night." Maddie looked Max in the eyes. "I love you sweetheart, and I told you that I would never let him hurt you. Didn't I say that?"

"Yeah.."

"And didn't I tell you that agency was bad news? That it was too dangerous? They go up against some of the most evil cars out there. If you were brought to that agency and a bad car got a hold of you, I would never forgive myself."

"Do you think these 'bad cars' come to the agency to wreak havoc?" Cooper asked. "That agency is by far the most safe building in this town. Guarded at all times, locked up tightly every single night. Don't you think he would be safer anywhere else but an abandoned mansion that is unsanitary and run-down?"

Max looked at Maddie, then at Cooper. He had a look in his eye where he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to be apart of all this.

"Max, she's lying to you. I do not know what she has been telling you all these years about me, but everyone knows that a single search online on my agency will tell you that that building is the safest in town. Everyone respects C.H.R.O.M.E for what we do for them. Taking down bad cars, stopping evil before it's begun. Do you really think I would be the type to neglect that responsibility?"

"I've had enough of this!" Maddie cried out and pushed Max down on top of Cooper. The grinding of the metal was numbing to hear and Cooper let out a yell of pain. Max instantly pulled away from Cooper and shut his engine off, shocked by everything.

"You are in trouble now, mister." Maddie growled. Max only looked back at Cooper, who was trying to ease himself and take calming breaths. The ragged metal of his hood was a terrifying sight, but it had just missed his engine.

"So, you're right.." Max said in a hushed voice. "You aren't my father.." It was beginning to all make sense.

"That also.. means, she isn't your mother." Cooper breathed, trying to ignore the pain. Cooper could see that he was a smart enough plane.

"That is it." Maddie snarled. She backed out of the doorway. "If he is not killed by the time I get back, you are in a world of hurt." She glared at Max before shutting and locking the door. There was silence.

"Max, are you-" Cooper tried to say, but got cut off again.

"Don't talk to me." Max hissed and turned away from him.

Cooper could tell what was going on here. "Max, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? That my whole life is a lie?" He blurted.

"I'm sorry you are being abused."

"I'm not being abused. My mother loves me!"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do! Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it seems as if she's using you. I know her. I know her character. At least, I used to know her character.." Cooper trailed off that last thought. He didn't want to plague poor Max with his life story, but he did want to get him to realize what was really going on.

"What do you mean? So now you're lying to me?"

"No. We used to be together, but we never tried to have a child. She has played me, as much as she has played you. She lied to the both of us."

Max let that sink in, but then seemed to shake away everything Cooper had just told him. "I have to kill you now, or she will be upset with me."

If Cooper could move, he would have shook his hood. "I know you won't. You don't seem like the plane who wants to hurt anyone. Because the hurt you've gotten shouldn't be passed to the next person. You know its unfair to them."

"You don't know me." Max insisted.

"I do know you don't seem like a bully."

"I am not a bully." He stated, and then eased himself. "I just don't want to hurt." He then perked up, realizing what he said matched what Cooper said. He was getting neglected. He was being used. _He was getting lied to._

"Did you come alone?"

"No, I came with three of my best agents. They are searching right now."

"I will help you."

Cooper looked at him. He changed so suddenly.

"I realize now, you are not my father. I can't possibly be mad at you." The small plane moved to the rubble that was atop Cooper and tried to figure a way to get him free. He began to pull wood chunk after chunk off to begin with.

"Holley, Finn, can you hear me? Are you still okay?" Cooper radioed.

"We are fine, Cooper." Holley radioed back. "No sign of anyone however. Where are you?"

"I am in, a sort of predicament, but we do seem to have another on our side. I will explain later. Make your way down to the ground floor and be prepared to fight." He ended the call and was finally able to shift a bit and remove the rest of the debris off of himself. He was surprised how strong his bullet proof armor was against the heavy ceiling, compared to how it handled to Ash's hits.

"Now, to get you out of here and safe." Cooper breathed and and activated his gun. Max stood back, not willing to face what was outside, and not willing to face his so called, 'Mother'.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, whatever happens, you stay close to me unless I tell you, alright?" Cooper instructed, aiming at the door handle. Max silently nodded. "My other agents are still safe, and they will protect you."

"Are you implying that I can't fight?"

"I'm implying that these cars still know how to get to you so they can get what they want. I do not want you to listen to them." With that, he shot at the door, and the handle fell to the ground. He went forwards and pushed the door open. No one was in sight.

"Let's go. Careful." He told Max and headed down the hall he had come from in the first place. Max obeyed. Cooper was amazed at how small Max was. Thinking a plane should be just a bit bigger that a normal car at youth, Max was almost smaller than himself.

"The area seems to be clear." Cooper said, looking down an intersected hall. "We're going to meet up with my agents, and fight all together. I want you, to make sure not to listen to anyone but me or my agents, okay? We will help you more than they will."

"Okay." Max nodded. He was still scared. Cooper went down the hall and was finally greeted with Finn and Holley.

"Who's this?" Finn asked, motioning to Max.

"Max." Max spoke up before Cooper could.

"Maxwell!" A voice echoed from behind Cooper. Max flinched and almost seemed to cower. Cooper turned around and put himself in front of Max, to see Maddie coming up from the dark hall.

"What did I tell you?" She yelled. "You have disobey-"

"He will not listen to you anymore." Cooper stated firmly. "I cannot have you neglecting him any longer!"

"I do not neglect him!"

"You told me I wouldn't be able to have dinner," Max spoke up. "if I didn't kill Cooper!" He was now aware of the things Maddie was doing to him.

Now, Maddie was at a loss for words. Honestly, that sounded horrid. No excuse. "A car can change, dear!" She still pleaded.

"You have changed already for the worse." Cooper said. "You were once in love with me. Then you hated me. Then you used a poor child to get what you wanted." Cooper looked away from Maddie.

"McMissile, take Max to Siddeley and watch over him." Finn nodded and led Max out of the general area.

* * *

Max was silent on the way to Siddeley.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked gently.

"So much is going on.." Max muttered.

"I know. This must be extremely difficult. But believe me when I tell you that Cooper cares. He cares more than you know. He has attempted to save the enemy before."

"Really? What happened?"

"The enemy killed several medical agents. Cooper was devastated."

"Oh.." Max looked to the matted soil and dying weeds as he rolled along.

"You are safe now, however. We take care of each other." They finally came upon Siddeley, who had hidden himself in an area of thick trees and brush.

"Hey, Finn. Who's this?" Sid asked.

"This is Maxwell. He-"

"No, just Max." Max interrupted. "I don't like my full name."

"Okay, Max." Sid smiled. "I'm Siddeley."

"Cooper instructed to keep him safe. We must keep an eye out for anything strange." Finn nodded and Max slowly went closer to Siddeley. Finn activated his guns to keep watch.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sid started. "What do you like to do?"

"Um.." Max wasn't sure what to say. Literally. "Well, all I really do is practice, shooting."

"Do, you have any friends?"

"No."

"So, okay, can I just ask, do you know what a dog is?"

"A dog? No."

"I have a lot to explain."

* * *

"I was never in love with you." Maddie snarled. "I pretended to be so I could get you under my tire."

"Were is the rest of my family?" Cooper demanded. He ignored her last sentence. "Why is it always just you?"

"Is there a problem with just me?" Maddie argued.

"The fact that my family are the main cars that want me dead, yes." Cooper said. "Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"They aren't here, are they?" Holley spoke up. Cooper looked at her. She seemed confident.

"They are here." Maddie insisted.

"They're afraid of Cooper, aren't they?" Holley pressed on. Cooper was shocked. He looked from Holley to Maddie.

"They don't like to get their tires dirty."

"Well, you would think if it had anything to do with me, they would do anything in their power and will to get a hold of me, right?" Cooper asked. He was beginning to piece this whole situation together.

"That's what they have me for." Maddie snarled. "And I almost had you dead. But that brat got in the way."

"Max?" Holley questioned. "I thought you cared for him?"

"Hold on a minute.." Cooper began slowly. "What are we doing? My parents aren't here right now. We've won so far." Cooper nodded to Holley and she brightened up. They were just standing there, arguing. Time to put this situation to a close for the moment. Holley tased Maddie into unconsciousness.

Cooper had to push Maddie outside of the building with the help of Holley, for neither of them had the grappling hooks Finn possessed.

"Finn, we need you." Cooper radioed.

* * *

Once Maddie was towed onto Siddeley by Finn, Max was eager to tell Cooper everything he learned from Siddeley.

"Did you know Siddeley likes dogs?" he asked on the flight back to the agency.

"Yes, I do know." Cooper replied.

"Do you like dogs?"

"Uh.." Cooper started. Holley and Finn exchanged a look. "They are, fair, I suppose."

"'Fair'?" Max was confused. He looked to Finn.

"I'll explain later.." He muttered under his breath.

"What, else did Siddeley teach you?" Cooper asked. He tried to change the subject.

"Since I can't fly yet, he told me he would teach me!"

"How old are you, Max?" Holley asked.

"I'm ten." He said proudly. "And I know how to shoot a gun too!"

"Ten years old, and this is what Maddie has done." Cooper said under his breath and shook his hood. "When we get back to the agency and everything is cleared up, I would like to see your skills at shooting." Max nodded cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Once at the agency, Maddie was put in the cellar, away from Cooper's so called relatives. Cooper had his bullet proof metal replaced with his old, and then he went with Max, Finn and Holley to see just how good Max was at shooting.

"I am still very confused as to how you are able to have a weapon at such a young age." Cooper said as Finn booted up the simulation they would be using. Max proudly showed Cooper the small gun he had in his right wing.

"I'm not supposed to have it, but my mo-, I mean, Maddie, had it put in for me by a car in the black market. She then taught me how to use it."

Cooper couldn't even respond. He was in too much shock.

"Let's see how you do then." Holley said as the empty space in front of them materialized into an indoor gun range. Yes, they had normal gun ranges that weren't simulations, but Max pleaded to try a simulation, and he was in awe.

"This is amazing.." He gasped.

"Let's see how you do." Finn smiled. He pointed a tire to the targets across from them. They were in the shape of cars, and had targets printed on them. Max got himself ready, aimed, and shot at each target with precision and speed.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Cooper smiled at him after they finished off the session. The simulation was shut down and the two headed back to Cooper's office.

"I have practiced a lot." Max said. "Your compliments make me feel welcomed."

"What do you mean?"

"Maddie never complimented me. She just told me I could do better. I tried to do better."

"I think you do very well at shooting." Cooper said, letting the small plane go first into his office. "You did better than me when I was your age."

Max suddenly didn't say anything and looked away. Cooper realized he must have hit a nerve.

"What's wrong? Was it what I said?" Cooper asked, becoming concerned.

"No.." Max started. "I just, want to know, if I am actually adopted, where my parents are, and why they left me."

Cooper looked at his computer for a second. "I imagine if we found out where you were adopted from, you could get some answers, however, I don't believe Maddie would tell anyone."

"She would probably say I am still her child."

"Probably." Cooper agreed. "Our technology is not advanced enough however to search through the world for similar DNA. Our lab can take a DNA test, but I do not know how efficient they are with finding results on family."

"That's okay. Right now I'm just glad to be away." Max glanced out the window of Cooper's office. "I mean, I loved life before, but it was just too stressful and full of responsibility."

"Yes, I understand. You're still too young and have a childhood to live."

Max was silent for a moment. "So, where will I go for the night?"

"Any one of us." Cooper said. "I'd rather you not stay here all by yourself."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, no. This building is completely safe. I just figure you will get lonely being all alone. This building isn't exactly a cozy house."

Max thought a moment. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." Cooper said, smiling a little. He was still shocked at how small he was, and figured it not to be an issue getting him inside his house.

Max smiled back.

* * *

Before everyone left for the night, Max made it a mission and tracked down Finn in his office.

"Hey, Finn, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Finn." Finn replied, turning to face the small plane.

"Can I ask now why Cooper doesn't like dogs?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose." Finn shut the door behind him and sighed. "Now, this is just a rumor, but he was attacked when he was young by a stray dog."

"Really?"

"Yes. Some say the dog was vicious, and others say the dog was only excited to see him. He correlates a dogs' saliva to, blood, and will do anything in his power to get away." ((or oil?))

"Oh.." Max looked down. "I will do my best to not speak of them then."

"Good idea. Cooper won't talk about it and he likes to keep the subject at bay."

Max found Cooper locking up his office and followed him out after everyone left for the night.

"I have a spare bedroom you can use if you would like." Cooper told him as they arrived.

"Okay."

After a nice meal that Max was definitely not used to, Cooper prepared him for bed. Max looked around the nice tidy room before turning to Cooper. "I love it."

Cooper smiled. "Excellent. I try to keep it as clean as possible. Do you need anything more?"

"No, I'm fine." Max said, settling down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Max." Cooper backed out of the room. "Just holler if you need anything. I'll be right next door." He shut the door a crack and retreated to his own room. It didn't take long for Max to fall asleep. He had been exhausted from the days events.

That night, Max woke suddenly to a horrible dream. He breathed hard as he looked around the darkened room, realizing he had been safe. He didn't dare try and wake Cooper, and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream stayed on his mind and he couldn't get in a wink.

* * *

The next morning, Cooper had woken up to his alarm, and went to check on Max. Max was out like a light.

"Max, it's time to get up." Cooper rolled forwards and gently nudged him. Max only stirred.

"I know it's a bit early but I can't have you staying here all day by yourself." He nudged a little harder and Max opened his eyes slowly.

"I had a bad dream last night.." He muttered. "I didn't sleep well.."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Cooper asked.

"I didn't know I could.."

"Of course you can. But let's get up now. You can catch up on sleep in my office."

* * *

Once Max entered Cooper's office he took up a corner and settled down. Cooper couldn't even get in a word before Max had fallen asleep. Cooper decided to take this time then to speak to Maddie.

Cooper only wanted answers. He drove down to the cellars alone and came up upon Maddie, who was sitting peacefully in the middle of the cell she was in.

"Good morning, Cooper." She purred. "How are you doing?"

Cooper didn't reply. " Tell me the location of my parents."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen them since I saw you at the mansion."

"You have to have some sort of contact with them. Future plans, anything."

"And I would tell you, why? They know where C.H.R.O.M.E is. They know where your house is. They probably know where you are now, right here. I can only say that in a matter of time, they'll find you first. Or maybe someone else."

"If you think I'm afraid of them, you are wrong." Was all Cooper said before speeding away. He had to let every agent know that C.H.R.O.M.E could be in potential danger.

* * *

Okay, so... idk how cars work okay. they are machines, they don't bleed, so, idk

as a human Cooper relates dog saliva to blood, but what does a dog in the cars verse look like? i dunno!


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is Max?" Finn asked after everyone was alerted.

"He's in my office asleep last I saw him. Didn't have a good night last night." Cooper replied as they headed towards the hall of offices. The meeting had taken all agents present to explain and discuss what Maddie had informed, and every agent was warned to watch their backs just in case. Cooper felt horrible that it was his family putting everyone else in danger.

Rounding the corner, the two cars spotted the small red plane sitting outside of Cooper's office, watching the bustling agents. He noticed Cooper and perked up.

"Why does everyone seem so concerned?" He asked.

"Rumor from Maddie has it that my family may target me or one of my agents next." Cooper sighed.

Max's face saddened at the sight of Cooper's distress.

"Once the guards are alerted, everything will be perfectly fine." Finn said. "They are our eyes."

"I just hate how this is all on me." Cooper muttered. "My family is causing all of this danger and fright. I just wish I knew why they are so against this agency."

"I know." Max said timidly, not sure if he should even be saying this.

Cooper and Finn paused and both looked at Max.

"You, 'know'?" Finn repeated.

"I mean, I think I know why they hate this place.." He said, then looked directly at Cooper. "I think it has to do with a car named Connor. I don't know who he is though."

Cooper was silent for a moment. "Max, come with me a moment. McMissile, excuse us." Cooper led Max to his office and Finn headed off to his own.

He followed Max into his office and closed the door.

"Tell me what you know about this Connor." Cooper said, his tone becoming serious. Max looked at him and took a small breath.

"I don't know a whole lot, but I overheard Maddie talking about him, saying that Connor was the one who must be revenged, starting with attacking C.H.R.O.M.E. It all became clear once you brought me here. I don't know who Connor is, but I think he has a strong connection to your family."

Cooper listened carefully and nodded. "The first time I heard the name Connor, was when the Head before me spoke of him. Connor supposedly died here. I imagined Connor was a good friend of my family's, and when he died they became upset. The Head never explained anything to me however."

"Really?" Max was very intrigued now. Who was this Connor character?

Cooper lightened the mood a little and smiled suddenly. "You would make a wonderful agent here, do you know?"

"Me?" Max asked, startled. "I'm too young!"

"Yes, I know. I mean in the future."

"Oh.." He paused. "Wait, you're the Head now!"

Cooper looked at him in shock of the sudden outburst. Way to state the obvious. "Yes.. I am."

"Can't you look up who Connor was in the computer or something? He's gotta be around somewhere."

He only stared at Max. Of course! What has he been doing all this time? "Max, you are brilliant." Cooper gave him a smile and hurried to his laptop.

Max felt happy and followed to wait for any results.

Cooper began searching through the database of every agent now and from the past. He searched the name Connor and a few came up, but one in particular almost made Cooper lightheaded. "No.." He whispered.

"What is it?" Max tried to look out of curiosity but Cooper quickly shut down his computer.

"Connor was my brother."

* * *

Finn sat in his office with Holley, the two of them trying to piece together why Cooper and the agency was always being targeted.

"I don't think I have ever heard Cooper speak of anyone named Connor." Holley said. She stared at her blank computer screen as if it would show her the answer.

"I haven't heard about a Connor either." Finn agreed. "I'm guessing however this Connor is the reason behind Cooper's family's anger."

"Maybe he's another relative of Cooper's, like those Mercedes we captured." Holley suggested.

"That is a possibility. Someone apart of the family. Connor must mean a lot to them."

* * *

"Let me talk to Maddie." Max blurted out. "I'll get her to talk to me."

"No." Cooper said firmly. "I do not trust her around you."

"But, you trust me around her, right?" Max pleaded and looked at Cooper. "Please, I can try and talk her into giving the details of where your parents are. I can pretend I'm still on their side and doing it behind your back."

Cooper didn't say anything but stared into Max's eyes. He didn't want Max to have to face his abuser again. He wanted him to be safe.

"Please. I can do this. I'm a future agent, remember?" He smiled and the other sighed heavily.

"Fine. But I am going to be right around the corner if she gives you issues."

Max smiled. "Fine with me."

Max led the way down to the cellar with the guidance of Cooper and took a deep breath. He rolled ahead while Cooper stayed back around the corner. Max approached Maddie's cell and acted foul.

"Mum, I have contacted Cooper's parents and told them where Cooper's home is." He had a scornful look on his face. "I've got your back."

Maddie looked at him and seemed happy. "I knew you could do it, hun." she smiled.

This conversation was making Cooper feel sick but tried to push the feeling away. The feeling that Max was backstabbing him.

"Where are they anyways? how long do you think it will take for them to arrive?" Max asked.

"They are residing in an old abandoned motel for now." Maddie said. "I'm sure it would only take maybe a half hour for them to strike tonight. If you give them the signal to."

"Yes, mother. I'll give them the signal tonight. I have to go though. Once I get the chance, I will break you out of there."

"Good boy." Maddie smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Max met back up with Cooper and saw the concerned look on his face mixed with worry.

"I'm completely on your side, Cooper." Max assured. "I know how to lie to Maddie."

"I'm going to believe you, considering I have no other option." Cooper said slowly and they both made their way back to his office.

* * *

"I swear on my life I'm not going to contact your family to attack you." Max said as he settled in for bed that night. Cooper only shook his hood and smiled.

"What you performed back there was exactly what I would expect an agent to be able to do. You did a great job." A small bit of worry still hung on him, however. He backed out of the room but stopped and came back in part way.

"If you have another bad dream, please, come and get me. Do not stay up all night."

"Okay, I will." Max gave a small smile.

"Goodnight, Max."

Max let out a small sigh as Cooper left the doorway. He knew he was going to have another nightmare. He had one every single night, and only was able to force himself to sleep afterwords half of the time. He closed his eyes and tried his routine again. He tried to think of happy things before falling asleep.

Again, right on time, Max jolted awake with a small yell of terror. The same dream occurred. Max felt tears run down his side as he carefully found his way through the dark towards Cooper's room. Max took a breath as he entered and could hear the Cadillac snoring softly.

"Cooper.." He choked out in a whisper and gently poked him with a wing. Cooper stirred and opened his eyes slightly. Seeing it was Max, his eyes widened and turned on his fog lights to light up the room a little.

"Are you alright?" Cooper asked, concerned.

"I-I had another bad dream.." Max whispered. He found himself shaking a little as the memory of the dream flooded back as he spoke about it.

"Come here, Max. It's okay." Cooper motioned for him to come closer and Max wasted no time in doing the best he could to cuddle against Cooper's side.

Max sniffed and felt himself relax once he touched Cooper. Knowing Cooper was there made him feel safer in a way.

"Did you want to talk about it at all?" Cooper asked gently.

"I don't know.." Max muttered. "It was the same dream as last night, but this time you were in it."

"I was in it? What was I doing?"

"You were, fighting these cars. You told me to hide and I did, but then they killed you." Max had spoken so fast he barely comprehended his last few words until he had already spoken them. More tears threatened.

"I'm right here, Max. I am not going anywhere." Cooper soothed. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"It seemed so real. I could feel the sadness." Max decided that trying to hold back the tears wasn't going to help and gave a small sob.

"Do you think a night light may help a little?" Cooper suggested. "Or something to sleep with? I can get anything you need."

"I don't know what would help.." Max sniffed. "Anything I tried in the past never worked. Maddie never let me sleep with her."

Cooper felt almost a tad bit of anger rise up in him. A so called parent wouldn't reassure their child from a bad dream? How sickening.

"I guess I could try a night light though.." he said softly. "But I don't want to go back to being alone."

"You can sleep with me for the rest of the night tonight, okay? I'll get you a night light tomorrow."

Max said not a word and snuggled in with him. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep again.

* * *

Cooper's alarm went off in the morning and the two of them stirred awake. Cooper had to help Max wake up from the long night of emotion he had.

"Time to get up." Cooper said gently. "Like yesterday, If you need to nap in my office, you are welcome to."

Max yawned and slowly followed Cooper out of the room to prepare for the day. He was amazed Cooper was able to function properly considering he was woken up late that night because of his bad dream. Max could hardly think.

"We really need to do something about your sleep schedule." Cooper spoke absentmindedly as they were back in his office, Max taking up the familiar corner again.

"Why's that?" Max yawned.

"That reason alone." He looked at him. "You should be getting more rest than this. Sleep is very important, especially at your age."

"I'm fine." Max let out another soft yawn as he closed his eyes once again to take another nap. Cooper watched him for a moment with concern before turning back to his laptop. He searched Connor's name once more. Yes, Cooper had read it right. Connor had his last name. Cooper braced himself as he pulled up the information on him. Yep, he was his brother. The pearl white CTS4's image shown with all and every piece of detail Cooper would ever need. Why hadn't he thought about looking up Connor before?

Cooper read that he was 20 years old when he was killed. He was sent on a recon mission and wasn't able to gather enough information before he was caught.

He had died on a mission. The records showed it was a very horrific death of being burned alive. Trapped and engine set ablaze. He had failed the mission. The mission was still labeled incomplete. Cooper gave a sigh. Why hadn't his parents ever mentioned Connor? Why did the Head before him keep Connor a secret? Why was Connor's death the start of hate towards the agency? Not minding the death part, it didn't happen often, but this job was dangerous, and his parents had to have known that. What was so significant about his death? There was no information on what the mission was about or who was behind the death. All Cooper could do was stare at his long lost brother he never had.


	15. Chapter 15

"Max has found out my parents are residing in an abandoned motel somewhere here in London." Cooper said after he gathered up Holley and Finn. "I have never heard of an abandoned motel around here. Maddie already figured out Max lied to her and used her for that information, so I very well doubt she will tell him where the motel is."

"I can do the researching." Holley spoke up. "But I think getting more information out of Maddie on who Connor is may help too."

"I already know." Cooper said flatly. "Connor was my brother, and he died here on a mission."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.."

"I have a feeling when he died here, it made my parents upset and made them look at C.H.R.O.M.E as a dangerous place. The reason why they hate this place, why they hate me for joining, and why they hate, me."

"There has to be something else going on for them to hate you so much that they'd want to kill you." Finn said. "Something is missing here we haven't figured out yet."

"The only way we will get an answer is by going and finding them." Cooper said.

* * *

Holley had managed to find small talk about where this motel was on the outskirts of the city and they decided Siddeley wasn't needed. They were close enough where flying was a bit much, and Cooper made sure a new mission wasn't released to anyone so he wasn't needed. Cooper told Max to stay at the agency.

The motel they came across was run down and large, and Cooper made sure they stuck together and didn't split up this time. He figured they would be at the very last floor, or hidden in between.

"So, are we really sure they want to harm you?" Holley spoke up from the silence. Cooper stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're relatives were the ones who cloned everyone before, right? Are we sure your parents are the ones that want you dead, or the relatives that want you dead?"

"That might be the key we are missing." Finn spoke. "Maddie might be the only one here that wants Cooper dead."

"I, have actually no idea." Cooper said slowly. "I just assumed they wanted me dead from how they treated me for wanting to be apart of C.H.R.O.M.E. I guess I just related the verbal abuse to them wanting to kill me."

"Before we make any assumptions, let's make sure we are safe before trying to reason with them." Holley said.

* * *

The three agents approached the old building and looked around in through the windows. Not a movement in sight.

"Let's try that side door." Finn suggested. He pointed a tire to a wooden door past the front doors.

The three came upon the said door and peeked inside. Nothing. Few dusty pieces of furniture and peeling wallpaper but other than that, nothing.

"This must be the lobby." Holley noted silently as they entered and looked about. The three had their weapons at the ready.

"Let's search." Cooper began and Finn and Holley both followed him past the lobby and down a hallway with opened doors on either side.

"This place is bigger than I thought.." Finn whispered as they passed door by door.

"Let's just keep moving forwards. We are bound to come across something the deeper we go." Cooper said. He had made sure to have his gun at the ready, for he had no idea if a door they passed would be occupied.

They came across a large dining area. Dusty tables were still scattered about and odds and ends were stored against the walls. Dim light came in from the skylights above which lighted their way just enough.

"At long last." A hoarse voice said behind them. The three agents spun around to be greeted by a shadow. The figure came into the light somewhat. He was a '60s style black Deville. Cooper recognized him immediately.

"Father." He stated flatly.

"You need to leave C.H.R.O.M.E if you want what's good for you." He said. "Please."

"Now you're begging me to quit? I thought you were going to kill me?" Cooper rolled forwards, keeping what Holley had said in mind.

"Is he here, Alfie?" A more softer voice spoke out in the darkness. A tan 1975 Fleetwood rolled up next to said Alfie.

"Yes, Amelia. He is."

"Why are you two acting innocent all of a sudden?" Cooper questioned. "All this fighting happening in the past, all the danger, all the hurt agents of mine, and this is how you act, once we meet face to face?" Cooper was not going to put his gun away. He faced it towards the two.

"'Hurt agents'?" Amelia repeated.

"'Danger'? It's you who's in danger here, Cooper." Alfie said, rolling closer. Cooper backed up. Finn and Holley could only watch the three interact.

"I'm in danger? Of course I am! Because of you two and Maddie." He cocked the gun. "Stay where you are! I will not let you harm another agent."

"It's Maddie." Amelia said in a darkened tone. "She was the one who probably roped Millie into all of this too."

Cooper froze. Millie. She said Millie.

"Maddie has been acting horrid the past few days." Alfie said. "Word has it she hurt you."

"She did more than hurt me." Cooper growled. "She also hurt a child."

"Max, yes, we know about him." Amelia said. "But that's it. We know about him. We've only seen him a few times."

"Hold on, I do not mean to interrupt here." Holley said, driving forwards.

"Please, go ahead." Amelia offered.

"So, you two do not want to kill Cooper?"

"Why on Earth- Cooper, did you think we wanted to harm you?" Alfie asked. Cooper didn't say a word.

"We all thought you wanted to. All of the signals and messages and emails sent to him with threats."

"Maddie." Alfie furrowed his brow. "This has all been Maddie."

"Dear, the only thing we wanted was to keep you away from C.H.R.O.M.E and that Head." Amelia said. "To keep you safe from what Connor had to go through."

"How come you're all of a sudden talking about Connor?" Cooper asked. "I found out about him a day or two ago! My own brother!"

"We were devastated, son." Alfie said. "We couldn't find the heart to speak of him. It was a tragic time for us."

"I would like to know who these relatives are of Cooper's." Finn spoke up. "Clara and, who else?"

"No, no, no.." Alfie shook his massive hood. "You encountered them?"

"Long story. They are locked up." Cooper muttered. He wasn't sure what was going on. He was just so confused.

"Good. They are bad news." Alfie said.

"What was wrong with the past Head of C.H.R.O.M.E.?" Cooper asked. "Why is he apart of all this?"

"He's the one who sent Connor on that terrible mission. What was it dear? One car up against thousands of enemies?" Alfie looked to Amelia.

"Yes, that sounds correct. He was the one who killed Connor. We didn't want you to end up in his tracks. We were scared for you." Amelia looked to Cooper. She had the most soft look on her face that Cooper was not used to.

"We are so sorry for acting the way we did back then. We were just scared."

"We were going to go after you and stop you from going on a mission, but then we got a better idea." Alfie said. "We killed the Head. We had to make sure he would not harm anyone else or you. We had to."

Cooper shook his hood slightly and backed up. He had no words.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hon, I know this is confusing for you." Amelia said softly. She rolled up to Cooper and gave him a gentle nuzzle. A motherly nuzzle. A nuzzle Cooper had never quite received like this. He felt himself relax for some reason.

Alfie came up to join her. He gave Cooper a nuzzle on the opposite side. Cooper felt safer almost instantly. He deactivated his gun.

Finn and Holley exchanged happy glances.

"Where is Maddie and your relatives now?" Alfie asked after a moment.

"Back at C.H.R.O.M.E." Cooper responded slowly. "Locked up."

"You are faster than we imagined." Amelia smiled. "You have contained the evil before you even knew what it was."

"Maddie was doing all of this behind your back?" Finn asked.

"Yes, and she brought our little Millie into it. She made her hate Cooper. I still have no idea how." Amelia shook her hood.

Cooper still had no words to say. He couldn't even think. Everything was happening to quickly.

"Can we ask why you are in this place?" Holley asked.

"This is our... um.." Amelia tried to think of the words.

"This is our home, right now." Alfie finished for her. "We lost our house long ago. We couldn't afford it."

This brought Cooper back into reality. "You two are homeless?"

"Yes, sadly we are.." Alfie nodded. "Maddie came to us long ago and promised she would help us. We had no idea what she had done to you though. She told us she promised to get you out of that agency."

"She has lied to everyone here." Cooper said lowly. "Come with us. I think all of us need to have a word with her."

* * *

Once back at the agency, Cooper led the way towards the cellars. He hoped Max wasn't around. He didn't want him to get involved just yet.

"You have a lot to explain." Cooper growled, coming upon Maddie's cellar. She seemed almost shocked to see his parents, but her expression calmed after a moment.

"Hello, Cooper." She purred.

"Enough with this tone." Cooper hissed. "Explain to me, explain to my parents, explain to my agents why you did so much damage."

Maddie's expression changed yet again with a hint or anger. "I was really hoping the Head before you, Noah, would have killed you after I was supposedly dead." She scoffed. "But he didn't. He failed me. He ended up dying himself. Which was really a shame. Yes, Cooper. I hurt those three agents. I neglected Max. I used him. He was so good at doing what I told him. I just wish I could have been successful myself in murdering you and this entire agency!"

Cooper backed up as she came closer to the bars. She was admitting everything. Which was very helpful.

"Yes, your relative Mercedes tried to kill you too. I joined in with them. They wanted you dead because they were jealous."

Alfie shook his hood in disgust. "No good cars."

Maddie didn't say anything more. She just glared at Cooper.

Cooper turned around to his parents and Finn and Holley. "I believe it's time we put these cars away in prison now. Get them out of here."

"I wish I had killed you when I had the chance." Maddie hissed under her breath as they turned to leave. Cooper stopped and turned around.

"Were you jealous of me as well?" He asked. "Were you jealous that I took over the Head position?"

She only glared at him. Cooper took that as a yes and turned around to follow everyone else out.

* * *

It had only been a moment before the police had arrived and taken Maddie and Cooper's so called relatives into custody. Cooper felt so relieved to have such toxic cars out of the way. Now, he could get back to getting used to his parents presence. Max had even joined and was talking with Alfie and Amelia.

"Cooper took me in. He's so kind." Max said proudly. Cooper pulled up behind Max, smiling a little at his words.

"Has he adopted you yet?" Amelia joked. Max's smile disappeared. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I suppose it's about time I do, hmm?" Cooper said suddenly, making Max jump and turn around. "How would you like that?"

Max's frown instantly turned into a wide grin. He couldn't find the words to speak so he just jumped to Cooper and gave him the best plane hug he could.

"Now, I believe it's time for me to help you out." Cooper looked up at his parents. They exchanged a glance.

"'Help us out'?" Amelia repeated.

"Do you think I would just sit back and let you be homeless?"

Alfie and Amelia both smiled at each other. Cooper led them into his office and Max followed. He felt like he was the luckiest plane in the world.

Cooper, now, he felt like everything he had worried about in the past suddenly didn't exist. He felt more free. He felt safer than ever before. He felt happy. Everything was over. The bad cars were taken care of, and he was just left with those who actually cared. Those he didn't even believe cared. But they did. He just felt so relieved. Now it was time to give his parents what they deserved. All they wanted was Cooper to be safe. Yes, they acted foul, and they didn't go about their message very well. Cooper forgave them. They were all he had to his name, Max being a new member. Cooper put that past behind him. Now, he had to give his parents a second chance to be better.

* * *

"Oh, Cooper!" Amelia cried out. The two elder Cadillacs rolled into a large two story home after the agency let out for the night. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad." Cooper smiled. He felt like a changed car. "No more abandoned unsanitary buildings."

"How can you afford this?" Alfie asked. He was completely in shock at the tidy home.

"C.H.R.O.M.E. pays well, and I have been saving for quite some time." Cooper said. "This home however, is yours now. It is paid for and I will give you extra so you can get back to your tires."

Amelia broke down to tears. "We've treated you so poorly in the past." she whimpered.

"The past." Cooper reminded. "Stays in the past." Amelia gave him the best hug she could manage. Cooper couldn't explain the feeling of happiness he felt at that moment.

Back at home, Cooper prepared Max for bed. Before leaving, he plugged a night light into the wall near where Max slept.

"I hope this helps a little bit. But do not hesitate to get me." Cooper smiled to him.

Max smiled back but all he could manage was to come forwards and give Cooper a small nuzzle. "Does this mean I can call you dad?"

Cooper's eyes widened and looked down at him. Yes, he thought of adoption, but somehow, the term 'dad' never even crossed his mind. "After the adoption process I assume it would be more fitting. But there's nothing I can do to stop a plane who isn't technically my son yet." He smiled.

Max pulled away.

"Goodnight, Max. I hope you sleep better tonight." Cooper backed out.

"Goodnight, Coopdad." Max giggled. Cooper stopped in the doorway and looked at him. Max then frowned.

"Never mind, that sounded better in my head."


	17. Chapter 17

Max had yet another nightmare that night, which he instantly came to Cooper for it. Cooper had decided a therapist would be a good bet in helping him and looked up good therapists in the city once back at the agency. While he juggled between the adoption process and therapists, Max went with Siddeley to learn how to fly.

"So you know all your controls then, right?" Sid asked. They had taken the runway past the building over for a short period of time so Max could get used to going down and taking liftoff.

"Yeah, I've just never left the ground before." He said.

"Okay, first, I want you to try to get used to your engine a bit and how fast you can go. Fold your flaps down and lock them so you don't risk taking off, and just glide around the tarmac freely."

Max had done what Siddeley instructed, and just the feeling of his engine running with him moving with it felt amazing. All fear flew straight out of his mind.

Cooper had come outside to see the progress of the little plane after finding a therapist. He had also started on the application process and was just waiting back the details. He was nervous they wouldn't deem him fitting enough, considering he was basically the boss of an entire agency full of spies and dangerous weapons. He also hoped everything would go smoothly considering he was a car raising an airplane with apparent Dwarfism. A car obviously couldn't teach a plane how to fly, unless he had someone like Siddeley. This is what it was like to be Cooper. He constantly worried about any and every possible predicament.

He had barely passed the exterior hangers before he heard a yell and looked up. Max was flying above and swooped down towards Cooper.

"Look, I'm flying!" He exclaimed. Siddeley had been flying near him.

"You are doing brilliantly!" Cooper called back with a smile. He watched as Siddeley flew with him through the air as well as he could, given he was so much bigger.

"Ready to land?" Siddeley asked.

"Yep!" Max called and already got into position. Siddeley backed off and let him do what he learned. He managed to land smoothly with a few bumps and slowed down.

"You did great." Sid said, landing afterwards. Cooper caught up with the two.

"That was so fun. I can't believe I've never flown 'til now." Max had the biggest smile on his face. He caught on quick.

"Thank you so much, Siddeley, for doing this for him." Cooper said. "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. I think he's going to be a great flier with enough practice. Come back the next time you feel like getting some air." Sid told Max before heading back to the interior hangars.

Max rolled back inside so Cooper could explain to him what he had done.

"I can't sit back and let you keep having nightmares," he began. "so I've found a very trustworthy therapist that may be able to help you. She will talk you through any issues you've had and hopefully, your dreams will get better. You need more rest."

"Okay." Max agreed. "So, she's going to talk to me about my past with Maddie?"

"I imagine, however I cannot say for sure." They both entered into Cooper's office and Cooper turned around to face him. "I am also waiting on word from the child agency for adoption, which is also very exciting news."

Max became even more excited about that. "Does Holley or Finn know?"

"I don't believe so. Why don't you go tell them?"

Max happily raced away to Finn's office, leaving Cooper to do some work. He found Finn and Holley there, and burst in the open door.

"Cooper is going to adopt me." He smiled happily. Finn and Holley turned to face him.

"Adopt you? That's wonderful." Holley smiled.

"Good for you. It's funny to think though, what your name would be. No one here even knows Cooper's last name." Finn chuckled.

"'Last name'?" Max repeated confused.

"Yes." Holley said. "He hasn't mentioned his last name in fear of his parents finding him. Of course, that was before he realized they weren't as bad."

"Does everyone have last names? I don't have one. I just learned I was just Max."

"Yes, mine is McMissile, and Holley's is Shiftwell." Finn said. "Perhaps Cooper will tell you, if not anyone else."

Max went right back to Cooper's office. The day had just kept getting more exciting. He felt if anything else good would happen, he would sleep better tonight from being so exhausted.

"I just told them, and they were happy for me." Max smiled as he came up to Cooper's desk.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"But, Finn also mentioned something about last names. I never knew everyone had a last name, I thought just me and Maddie didn't."

"Maddie and I." Cooper corrected. "Placing yourself at the beginning is improper grammar."

"Maddie and I." Max repeated and nodded. "So, when I am adopted by you, what will my last name be?"

* * *

Maddie sat in a jail cell alone, in the corner, glaring at the bars that held her from the world. The Mercedes were all put in separate cells as well, once found guilty. Maddie was the one who was the most cross about the situation they were in. The Mercedes had failed her, as well as Noah. She couldn't believe it. She recalled Noah actually complimenting Cooper when he had first arrived, as if Connor was only worth killing and not Cooper as well. Just thinking about Noah failing her and Cooper was still alive made her even more upset.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me." She growled to herself. "The day will come where I give you what you deserve, Carr. If Ash doesn't get to you first."

* * *

Welp, there it is the last chapter hope you guys enjoyed it more than the amount of reviews are telling me but I got some nifty compliments outside of ffn too time to try and work more on my other stories

Also happy halloween I wasn't going to post it too soon but its halloween so I have to


End file.
